


Of Poptarts and Jumpy Roomates: The Tragic Tale of Jay Merrick

by marblebutts



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Everything is actually fine AU, Jay is oblivious, M/M, Post-Canon, Tim dislikes loud noises, and other canon stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblebutts/pseuds/marblebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay forgets that Tim doesn’t do well with loud noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Poptarts and Jumpy Roomates: The Tragic Tale of Jay Merrick

Jay and Tim finally had some money left over. After months of job hunting and paying over-due bills, Jay and Tim had finally saved up enough money to be able to purchase little extra things for their apartment. The first thing Jay went out to buy was a toaster, poptarts and toaster strudels included, and he couldn’t wait to get home and indulge in his childhood sweets.

Jay hums to himself as he presses the poptart down into the shiny silver toaster. He takes one last inhale of the beautiful aroma before walking over to the fridge to get some milk. Pouring himself a tall glass, he hears Tim walk into the kitchen. He looks up to greet his roommate when the poptart jumps out of the toaster. Normal enough, it would be, if Tim hadn’t been right next to it as it went off.

Jay understands getting startled by loud noises, but he should have taken extra precautions. Considering what the two of them had been through in the past 5 years, Jay realized he should have probably told Tim about his purchase. They’re called precautions for a reason, though, and Jay stares in shock at the broken toaster that laid on the floor. 

“I… Am  _very_  sorry, Jay…” Tim started, but Jay puts his hand up to him.

“Just no.” Jay responds, mourning the death of his new toaster.


End file.
